


The Lover and the Liar

by LibrarySocks



Series: Bratva-verse [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Mafia AU, not cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrarySocks/pseuds/LibrarySocks
Summary: Christophe and Yuuri make a deal
Series: Bratva-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538998
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	The Lover and the Liar

Christophe clicks off the tv at the sound of the doorbell. He’s not expecting anyone tonight, so he checks the cameras from his phone. 

Yuuri’s standing outside his door, enveloped in a large winter coat and sporting one hell of a shiner. 

“What the fuck?” Christophe untucks his gun from his waistband before opening the door. 

“Chris…” Yuuri sniffles, his big brown eyes filled with unshed tears. “Can I come in?”

“Wha, uh, yeah, no, yeah, come in, what happened?”

Yuuri stumbles out of the hallway into his apartment, looking around. Christophe checks behind him, but there’s no one else with him. 

“Is anyone else here?” He whimpers, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. 

“No, just me,” Christophe spreads his arms wide as if to apologize for the lack of someone less hated to comfort him. 

Yuuri sniffles again, nodding. Then suddenly, he falls to his knees, sobbing. 

“He… he was so scary, he was shouting and pointing his gun at Yuri and I didn’t know what to do, and then…” Yuuri wails, grabbing at Christophe’s knees, “then he had his hands around his neck, and I… I jumped in the way, and he hit me, he hit me in the face, and I ran, you have to help me, you have to hide me, please, I’m so scared.”

“Who? Who did this?! Is Yuri okay? Victor is going to kill them, hold on, let me grab my phone.” 

Christophe tries to move but Yuuri has his arms wrapped around his knees, still weeping. 

It’s bad enough that some idiot was stupid enough to hit Victor’s flavor of the month and leave a mark, but to go after the kid? He won’t be getting the downtime he’d been hoping for tonight, that’s for sure. Christophe shakes his leg a little to get Yuuri’s attention. 

“Give me a name, kid.” He barks out.

“It was you,” Yuuri says, looking up with tears still falling down his face.

“The fuck?” Chris wheels backwards, “the fuck it was! I was here!” 

Yuuri wipes his nose, using the couch to pull himself up. Just as suddenly as the sobbing started, it stops. 

“That’s what I’ll tell Victor if you touch him again. Who do you think he’ll believe? Me, his loyal lover with a black eye and a convincing sob story, or you?” 

“Fuck you, I’ve been with him for years, he’d never believe that.”

He wouldn’t, right? He’s lived with the man, _killed_ with the man, there’s no way, no matter how deep this infatuation goes, that he’d believe a side piece over him, his best friend. 

“Even if Yuri backs me up?” Yuuri is smirking now, using a makeup cloth to clear the mascara tracks off his face. 

“The Russian Fairy wouldn’t get fucking involved with something like this, you’re barking up the wrong tree there.” 

They had been really close lately, though. Victor was just cooing about some cell phone case with tiger ears Yuuri had gifted his cousin, and he was pretty sure the kid was actually using it. Fuck. He’s going to have to do something about that… maybe he can spin it to Victor that he doesn’t want Yuri getting too attached. 

“Mmm, well, lets not find out, shall we? You let me ‘take care of’ Victor, like I do best, and you keep him safe, like you do best. It’s a win-win, and that way, nobody has to hear about the awful things you tried to do to me and Yuri.” 

Christophe adjusts his assessment of the small japanese dancer again, from judgemental and manipulative to possibly psychotic. 

“What the fuck happened to your face, though?”

“Oh, some idiot accidentally elbowed me in the eye in the studio, it happens all the time. I’m still deciding what to tell Victor, though. Any ideas?” 

Yuuri’s brushing his pants off, like Christophe doesn’t know how to keep his fucking floors clean, and heading towards the door. If this kid thinks that scaring off all of Victor’s dalliances is doable, he’s got another thing coming. He’s pretty sure the man’s fucked his way through half of Russia by now. It’s a losing battle, and the fact that he’s picked him as a target is ludicrous. He’s just doing his job, for chrissakes. Well, more of a job _perk_ but still. It’s not like they’re going on candlelit dinners and long walks on the beach, he just makes sure his boss goes to bed happy, and if that means he goes to bed happy, well it’s just a fringe benefit. 

His hand itches to grab his gun and get rid of this problem right now. Victor’s in too deep right now, though. There’s a very real possibility if Yuuri just disappears that Victor will go on a rampage, and there’s no way to ensure he won’t be collateral damage. No, he’s got to snap Victor out of it some other way, so he thinks it’s his idea to ditch the dancer. 

So he lets the asshole walk out the door… for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my effort to write a fic a day for the month of November (and I am _struggling_ guys), so it is not beta'd or edited. I think this my least favorite fic so far, so I really hope to come back and revisit it. It has Manipulative!Yuuri, which is what I was going for, but I'm not loving Chris' internal dialouge, and I can't put my finger on why. 
> 
> These are one-shots set in the same universe, so if this doesn't make a ton of sense, start back at the first fic titled Bratva. (I'm much happier with that one!) It is my hope to one day string these all together with a coherent plotline, but right now I'm just doing glimpses of my beautiful babies being Russian Mobsters (aren't they so cute! Little monsters!) 
> 
> As always, thank you for letting me play in your sandbox! I love the people in this fandom and these characters so much! Your kind comments make my day! :)


End file.
